Aftermath
by Novel Inkling
Summary: Following the events of Silenced Darkness, the group returns for another turn of events. With Kira in search of the second half of the prophecy, she must journey to the darkest corners of the metro and even off to the coast of an island to fulfill the prophecy. Chili, Akari, Misery, and Mint also have some mishaps with her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Foreshadowed Legacy

* * *

After two days of Kira sleeping off her pain, she was able to stay awake for longer than fifteen minutes at a time. This was the opportunity the crew was gonna take to ask what exactly happened, and Kira rightfully asked questions as well. Still incredibly uncomfortable from constantly wearing bandages and forced to stay in bed upon Mint's puppy dog eyes and Chili's stern tone in his scratchy voice.

"It's time we get answers..." Mint started and took a seat at the foot of the bed, while Chili remained closest to Kira. They continued with a huff. "Do you remember anything at all about that crystal?"

Kira leaned back into the pillows and sighed. "It was all a blur. As if someone turned off my mind and my thoughts and something else took a hold of me and fought TarTar."

Chili nodded, making a mental note. "So were you controlled?"

"No, because if I was, I wouldn't be like this right now. It must have been my own doing." She questioned herself and held her head, a few tears running down her cheeks and onto the sheets. "Cod... I am so sorry guys... This is all my fault... I-I can't believe I let something so terrible get this way and hurting all of us... I'm so sorry..."

Mint got up and held Kira's hand with a worried expression. "Kira, this isn't your fault." They explained while wiping away the tears that remained on her face. "You couldn't help it the first time... But what made you leave without us the second time?"

"I just had to." She simply replied. "It seemed like something I had to handle alone."

Mint chuckled nervously upon hearing her say it. "That seemed like a good idea, but you know where that got you..." But they intently looked at her. "So please, don't ever scare us like that again. Please..."

Kira huffed before she nodded. "Fine, I won't do that again."

Mint smiled. "Thank you." They got up and hoisted Chili to his feet. "I think it's time for us to head on home. We'll be back tomorrow, Kira!"

"Take care guys..!" Kira coughed a bit as she got comfortable in the bed and attempted sleeping.

* * *

_Dream Realm_

* * *

Kira opened her eyes and looked around quickly.

_Oh god, not again._

A familiar voice calls out to her,

_**"Are you doing better Kira?"**_

"Yeah, after about three days of sleep? Much better than before." She replied.

The voice sounded motherly, she chuckled and somehow made Kira feel comfortable.

_**"Good...Good. I worry about your Octoling friend, Mint. They might be in danger..."**_

"Mint? Why Mint?" She asked.

_**"They are finding what they once lost. TarTar may be dead, but the sanitized want them back. You need to go to the Metro and help them before it's too late"**_

"What?! Oh shit Oh FUCK!" I need to wake up right now!"

* * *

"Mint you pure innocent octo I'ma coming!" She stumbled out of bed and removed her bandages. "Fuck it." She put on her hero jacket, hero sneakers, and hero headphones and roller and ran out of the house.

"Uh voice? Where do I find them?" Kira asked, uncertain.

_**"They are deep in the labs. Let the darkness guide you to them."**_

Kira's eyes glowed as she let the darkness guide her.

_Oh Mint... I hope you're okay..._

* * *

Mint traveled the metro's dark halls for what felt like forever. They came closer to caving into their desires to return to their home, to their friends.

But something told them to keep going.

_They should have listened..._

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Sorry this was so rushed. I literally had no ideas for this one and tried winging it. Hope you enjoyed regardless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: For what's feared Part 1

* * *

Hours had passed. Kira's legs ached and the pain she felt from her previous exhausting encounters was starting to set in. She started grinding her teeth together and took sharp breaths as her wings drooped.

_**"You should rest... You're exhausting yourself."**_

Kira growled lowly at the voice. "No...Mint..needs..me..."

_**"I cannot stop you...But be warned, you will find yourself in a bind with your powers."**_

Kira rolled her eyes. "Yeah...Yeah..." Her eyes began glowing purple as she kept walking down the rows of train tracks. The only lingering thought of hers being to rescue her octoling friend.

_Please... Please let me find them..._

As Kira looked up, she smelled the sanitized goo; a burning, unpleasant feeling coursing through her body as she made the sprint to Mint. All previous thoughts and concerns seemingly disappearing.

Her body ached and begged for her to rest, but she refused and kept going.

Stopping in front of an entrance, she felt her body collapse.

_No... Nononono... Oh cod... Oh cod... _Kira thought, worried. _Please get up Kira, they need you!_

But then, her world went black.

* * *

Mint looked around as they struggled to escape a table the sanitized had placed them on. Struggling against the restraints, they began to desperately cry out as they peered at the sanitized octolings and the ink.

_I-I'm going to die here! Oh cod, I need to escape! _They thought as they struggled.

"We need a leader Frail..." A sanitized told them.

Another sanitized approached the other and whispered into their ear. They nodded and turned to Frail. "Looks like you have a friend who wants to see you. Perhaps we should take you to them?"

Mint raised an eyebrow. "Who...?"

Their eyes widened as a door opened up and lied an unconcious inkling with a pixie cut-like hairstyle, the sensitive parts wrapped in seaweed and green goo.

Her wrists were cuffed and a device was around their nose and mouth to help her breathe.

"Oh no... KIRA!"

* * *

End of Part 1 to Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: For what's feared: Part 2

* * *

Mint began tearing up as they saw their friend strung up in the chamber they were once forced to sleep in.

"H-How is she here!?" They began getting more concerned. "What did you do to her?!"

"Apologies Frail, but she was seen unconscious in front of the labs. In recent events, our leader has informed us on this one in particular. Perhaps our efforts can steadily grow into your most powerful ambassador."

They lunged forwards despite the restraint. "Let her go! Please!"

The sanitized octoling frowned. "Unfortunately, we cannot comply with that request. She will most likely interfere with our operations. So we must do something to her. Either she joins us in this division..." Their hand hovered over a button, labeled 'Destroy Specimen'.

**"Or she dies."**

Mint screamed and lost it. They kept struggling against the restraints. "NO!"

The sanitized blinked. "That's why we opted for sanitation. However, her sanitation is going much, much slower than we hoped. Nowhere close to yours."

Mint gazed at the unconscious inkling in her container. It was much worse than they hoped. They had inserted a stint into her hand to make transferring the shots of sanitized goo easier. She wasn't in the horrifying dark form they know, but she was stripped of all her gear.

"Now... Shall we continue?" They asked the octoling.

_I have to do something... If I let them continue this process, not only will I be sanitized, but Kira will be too and that prophecy she needs to fulfill to save Inkopolis will be lost!_

The octoling turned towards the monitor, then back at their friend.

_What do I do? If I back out on my promise, I lose all leads on my previous memories... But then again... Kira as a sanitized is not something I want to see. Especially since she's already been through so much just trying to get out of the metro..._

Mint now had a choice to make. One that could decide the fate of an unfortunate soul.

_I just need some more time to figure something out... I'll let them continue this process, but I better stall for time, and keep a close eye on her._

"Yes. As long as you answer all my questions and show me all my memories."

The sanitized smiled. "Affirmative."

* * *

Kira's eyes shot wide open as she looked around her hazy surroundings. She was submerged in liquid, but she could breathe.

_What the fuck!? Where am I?! What's happening?!_

She then started feeling all sorts of nauseous. She could breathe and barely see. She saw her body was stripped of all clothing, and all that was covering her sensitive areas were seaweed and green blotches of slime. The inkling also noticed she had a stint in her hand and a bright, sickly green liquid going in.

_Sanitized Ink... Oh FUCK! I'm getting sanitized!_

Kira's feared moving brought a sanitized octoling's attention over. He looked her over and motioned for another one to come over. Her hearing was also muffled as she could barely comprehend what they were saying, but she had an idea.

"This one is awake? She isn't supposed to be awake until the sanitation is complete."

"It is quite strange. But we cannot rush this. Otherwise she will come out damaged."

"Do we try-" They flinched as Kira placed her hands on the glass. Her worried eyes looking all around as she tried looking for a way out.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the minty green pastel color and tall figure on a table. That's when she made the conclusion.

_Mint. They're here too?! Oh god. I have to get out of here..._

She pressed on the glass and it began cracking. She continued putting pressure on the glass and the sanitized began trying calming her down via computer commands to the

_I want out._

***CRACK***

_I want out of this hell..._

***CRACK***

_I WANT OUT OF MY PRISON!_

***BAM***

Glass flew everywhere and alarms blared as the inkling's eyes were glowing purple and black. She ripped the wires off of her body and let out an ear piercing scream, but shrugged it off and ran to Mint.

"Kira! Oh my cod, how did you-?" They asked but was released from their restraints through brute force. Kira's eyes went back to normal.

"Doesn't matter. We need to leave, now." Their inkling friend hoisted them to their feet and pulled them over.

"STOP THEM!" A sanitized yelled.

Kira became fearful. "Now. NOW!"

Both yelled and booked it down the halls. Kira had come across her gear at one point and grabbed it and hastily handled it.

"Are you going to put on any clothes!?" Mint yelped.

"Would like to but we're kinda busy at the moment!" She yelled as she and Mint were chased by the sanitized.

Mint and Kira were becoming exhausted as they approached their exit.

Silence. Unsettling to say the least as Kira passed out on the floor of the main room.

"No Kira!" They ran over to the body and went to protect it from the sanitized.

They approached them. "Give us the Inkling, Frail."

"No!"

An explosion rang out and knocked them all to their feet.

Through blurred vision, a dark entity approached the bodies.

_I must protect Kira... But I can't...stay awake... _Mint looked up at a pair of green eyes before their world went black.

* * *

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dark Truth

* * *

Mint gasped sharply for air as they bolted upright in a bed. Their foot bandaged up and in a silky mint green nightgown.

_Where... Where are we?_

They sat on the side of the pillow-top mattress and stared out into the beautifully lit city. The colors of neon fascinated the octoling as they got up from the bed and stared at the breathtaking view. The lights above the city looked like tiny stars.

"Wow... What is this place?" Mint asked in awe.

They turned around to see Kira in the bed next to their own. The inkling's entire upper part of her torso was covered completely by bandages soiled with her blood.

Mint looked at her friend in pity.

_Why? Why did you follow me? Why did you come after me? Kira, good cod, you're going to kill yourself if you keep this up..._

Kira turned her head away from Mint and continued to sleep.

They sighed. "Sleep well..."

The door suddenly opened to their room and Mint was on edge. Unarmed, they shakily raised their fists.

"Minty Green? You alright?"

Mint sighed in relief and ran on their injured to give them a hug. "Mis! Oh I'm so glad to see you!"

Misery smiled a bit and hugged back. "Glad you're okay. You passed out before I could help you."

They blinked a bit. "That was you?!"

Mis smirked. "Guess I scare easily then. But yes, that was me. Listen, I have something to tell you guys-"

Kira groaned a bit as she continued to sleep.

"Will she be okay?"

"She had a ton of injuries. Don't even get me started on how many old wounds reopened and how many new ones she gained just from this little venture of hers." Mis said as she brought her a new glass of water. "Chili is gonna fucking murder me once he sees me again."

The octoling huffed. "Not on my watch he won't."

"Thanks Mint."

They shook their head and smiled. "You've done so much for us this past week or so... You've rightfully earned my trust. Now, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

The hybrid was silent before she looked over at Kira. "I-It's nothing. You two need more sleep. You two should be awake by the time I have dinner ready at 6pm."

"Sounds good. Goodnight Mis!" Mint smiled and crawled back into their bed, smiling a bit in their sleep.

_I'll tell them later... After all, I don't want to lose their trust after they just accepted me as their friend._

* * *

The delicious smell of white meat, cooked vegetables, and brewed tea made both Kira and Mint sit up and fantasized over a delicious meal.

"What's that smell?" Mint wondered.

Kira drooled a bit. "Fried Chicken!"

Misery brought up two plates of food for her guests. "Hungry you two?"

"Yes please!" Both shouted and happily ate their food provided.

The warm food in their mouth's made them feel much better. Their pain just melted away as they continued to enjoy the meal provided.

"That was delicious! Thanks Misery!" Kira cried.

"Yeah! Thank you!" Mint smiled.

She chuckled as she sat down. "No problem guys. I have to tell you both something regarding the prophecy."

"Oh?" Mint raised an eyebrow as they swallowed. "What did you find?"

Misery opened a book. "The Soothsayer, an one thousand year old dark Inkling, owns a library filled with every single answer we need for this ancient evil. But... we have problems."

"And that is?" Kira asked.

"The Soothsayer will only let the Dark Hero and Light Hero into the library. So Kira needs to find the light hero before we can access the library for answers."

The octoling huffed. "Oh, now what?"

"Guess we start our search for the other half. But we have very little to go off of." The inkling stated. "Not to mention, we need Chili and Akari involved."

Mint looked at Kira in a funny way. "You actually want them involved?"

Kira nodded. "Of course I want them involved. They're our friends."

Misery shrugged. "Your call guys. I'll give you these books to read and once you two are better, we can continue this discussion?"

Both nodded and Misery left the room.

* * *

A few hours had passed... Misery had her books spread across the table. Her head lying on one of the book covers, until she suddenly jerks her head upwards and shook her head as she found herself in her own living room reading the books she was happily allowed to borrow by a friend of hers.

"Let's see if I can't figure out who the Light Hero might possibly be..." She wondered as she started looking through the pages for pictures of the light hero.

It took a bit of reading, but Misery pulled out a page of the already falling apart book and studied the picture, as well as the words underneath it.

_A kind but determined soul_

_Shall grant passage to the light in their hearts_

_Beloved by all_

_They will be the one who defeats the evil._

Misery raised an eyebrow. "That can't be right... Kira is the dark hero. The prophecy says that both heroes will be the ones to save the world... Unless that was a hoax? Nah."

Again, the young hybrid flipped through the pages until she found one on both the light hero and dark hero.

"Let's see here..."

_Both heroes of light and dark_

_An adventure of truth they shall embark_

_To forge the path to greater good_

_One must look deeper within themselves._

_Huh... Wonder why the legend never recalled that? Perhaps I never got to read that part but who knows..._

Misery sat up and cleaned the books up.

"Its a high possibility that Mint could be the Light Hero... But something tells me Kira will need to lead them to the Light Crystal... Wherever it may be. But cod, wouldn't it be crazy if they really were the light hero?"

Little did she know Mint was within ear-shot and hidden atop the staircase.

* * *

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: To Find Answers

* * *

Mint quietly closed the door to their room and pushed their back against it.

_T-That can't be right... I-I'm no Light Hero. I-I can't be._

The octoling breathed hard and their eyes watered.

"_I can't do it..._"

* * *

Akari had paced back and forth, her phone to her ear and a worried on her look.

"Please pick up. Please pick up. Please pick up!" She begged.

"Kari?" His scratchy voice echoed from the other side of the phone. "Why are you calling this late?"

Akari sounded distraught as she grabbed her dualies. "C-Chili... K-Kira is gone. She's gone and-and Mint is no-where to be seen."

"Kari, slow down, please!" He tried calming her down, which, wasn't his strong suit. "Please tell me slowly what's going on that's got your damned tentacles in a curl."

The poor octoling started packing her bag while talking to Chili. "Kira's not in bed. She's not anywhere here or at her house, I double checked."

"She's not there? Not even in the bed where we told her multiple times to stay?!"

"No! She's completely gone!"

Chili growled. "Where's Misery?"

"Remember? She left two days before Kira woke up."

"..."

"Were you seriously thinking she kidnapped Kira?!"

Chili stuttered a bit. "Fucking hell I have no idea! It just seemed like after all this bullshit it was a probable thing to think of!"

Akari sighed, grabbed her bag and dualies, and grabbed the phone. "I'll be at your place in a few minutes. We really need to talk about this more."

"Aight. I'll see ya in a bit."

The Octoling hung up and sighed heavily before locking her house up.

_Kira, Mint... I pray to the Great Zapfish you're okay..._

* * *

Kira sat up in her bed and saw Mint quietly crying on the bed.

"Mint, are you okay?" She asked.

"Kira... I-I can't believe I'm the Light Hero.."

The inkling raised a curious eyebrow. "Now how do you know this?"

"I...I heard Misery downstairs talking about the prophecy. S-She said I'm possibly the hero they need as well..."

Kira's eyes widened. "Huh... It's not entirely impossible that this has somehow linked all of us together. You, Me, and possibly Chili and Akari. But I can't quite put my tentacles on it."

Mint sat down on Kira's bed and picked up a book that Misery left in their room. "So where do we start looking?"

Kira grinned and nodded. "I think we need to start looking..."

The inkling pointed to a small green and blue blob on the map

"Right here. On this island."

Mint looked at her. "Wait. How do we get there without Chili and Akari?"

Kira pulled out her phone and pulled up a special contact Mint has never seen before. "I think I know just the guy who can help us."

A few button presses and Kira was able to connect with her friend.

"Heya bud. I need to ask a favor from you."

* * *

Akari had promptly arrived at Chili's house and not two knocks on the door later did Chili answer.

"Oi, you came here quick, Kari." He commented as he showed her inside.

"Told you I was worried." She replied.

She saw a young xeno girl on the couch ripping through the meat supreme pizza left over from their dinner.

"Kari!" She yelped and leapt onto Akari.

It was lucky of Akari to have such a moderate amount of strength to carry Julie, let alone handle a bear-hug from the little inkling.

"Hey there Julie, are you behaving for your brother?" The curly haired octoling asked with a smile.

"For the mosht part, I am!" She commented, having some sort of lisp. Akari gave her a tight hug and let her down. "It'sh rare to shee you here. Did something bad happen?" Her face turned to one of worry and Akari gladly hugged her.

"Shh... Don't worry your little head Julie. Chili and I will figure everything out."

"I hope sho. I wanna see Kiwa again."

Chili grabbed her from Akari and lead her to her room. "Okay little devil, get to bed. You have school in the morning."

Akari sat with her head low and sighed. "This is becoming such a problem. First, Kira is chosen for this ancient prophecy, for which she gets injured to great amounts, and now her happy ass decides to go missing again! Cod, once we find her I'm going to slap her!"

Chili turned his head to Akari. "I'll slap her with my golden dynamo." He went over to her and sat next to her.

"Cod, please bring them back to us..." She whispered under her breath.

Chili crossed his arms and scoffed. "Praying won't help us get them back. We need to look for them."

"Uh... About that.."

Chili gave her that look. That look you give someone when you think they've lost their fucking mind. "Let me guess: We have to travel to the metro again? Go see Misery in that fucking hell called NeoBright?"

"...Yep."

"FFFFFFFUCK!"

* * *

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Wavering Emotions

* * *

Kira put her phone away. "After we rest, we go straight to my friend's house unless we discreetly go back to our places to get more food."

Mint nodded. "Sounds good... I'm still a bit woozy after the sanitized attack."

The Inkling grabbed the octoling by their shoulders and gave them a worried look. "Mint! How many shots did they give you before I got there?!"

They bit their lip and looked away. "Um...five?"

"What the FUCK?!" Kira almost slapped them, but restrained herself and just shook Mint. "We could've lost you! We have no idea if there's even a cure to sanitation! What the hell were you thinking?!"

Mint pushed her back. "Kira, I had to find my memories. It's been bugging me for so long! I wasn't going to let that go so easily!"

Kira's ears lowered and she placed a hand on their shoulders. "Then why didn't you tell me? I could have went down there and protected you from the sanitized..."

"It was something I had to do alone." They quietly cried. "You were already injured enough..."

"Listen to me, Mint." She looked at them intently, her eyes glowing a bit. "I'd rather die than have your life taken from you. I never want my family to suffer. If I lost you to the sanitized, cod, I wouldn't be able to live with myself then."

Mint started seeing tears pour from Kira's eyes and the room got much darker.

"I love you too much to let you suffer or go through that shit alone. I can't lose another member of my family... I'd rather have them take my life than yours. Your memories may be delicate... I know you wanted to find them... but.. But..."

She began sobbing.

"_We can't get you back if you were sanitized... I-I can't let that ever happen to you...To my own family? **Never...Never...**_"

Mint hugged Kira and she sobbed into their shoulder.

"Oh...Kira please don't cry..." They said calmly through some tears. "I love you so much... I couldn't have asked you to go down there with me because you had already been through so much. I wanted to do it alone to keep you from worrying... And... to be perfectly honest... I would have missed you, and Chili, and Akari so much...Cod, I wanted to return after I couldn't find anything." They then began sobbing as well, hugging their inkling friend.

After five minutes of crying, both had calmed down and let go of each other. Smiling at each other.

"I knew you were a softy on the inside, but I guess this right here confirms my theory." Mint laughed.

Kira wiped her tears away and laughed. "I guess so."

Misery walked in with their bags. "Alright you two. I have given you some extra rations, patched up some of your clothes, and packed you with some books. Once you two are ready to go, I'll escort you to the surface."

"Wait, you're not coming?" Mint asked.

She shook her head. "Nope. I can't. This is your guys' mission and journey that I cannot come along on. I can only help you get there. I'll be back here to guide you to the soothsayer as well."

Kira hugged Misery. "Thank you so much Misery... Thank you so much for everything."

Misery hugged back. "No problem. Stay safe you two, okay?"

"We will." Both said in sync.

* * *

Kira and Mint both got dressed and were lead to a secret entrance to Inkopolis. They had very little time to fully look around at NeoBright's settings before Misery had somehow gotten them to the entrance.

"Alright you two surfacers, see ya later."

Both smiled and said their goodbyes to their dark inkling friend and went back to their home above.

* * *

Kira had lead Mint straight to her friend's house. The house was rather small, but looked cozy.

"Aww! How cute! Is this where he lives?" Mint asked.

"Yep." Kira replied and knocked a certain way before a young male Octoling opened the door.

"Kira! You finally showed up!" He replied excitedly. His long tentacles swept behind and in a gold color and goggles atop his head. He wore a blue striped hoodie and some colorful sneakers. He had tan skin and green eyes.

"Mint, this is Kace. Kace, this is my other Octoling friend, Mint."

Kace shook Mint's hand with a smile. "Pleasure to be of acquaintance, Mint. Kira called me and told me you needed a secret method of transport?"

"Why yes!" They exclaimed.

"Come in then. We need to discuss this matter in private."

* * *

Kace lead them inside and motioned towards the leather sofa. "Make yourselves at home and I'll get you two something to drink."

"Kace here has a boat we can take to the island in secret." Kira told Mint.

He came back with two drinks and nodded. "I can get ya there rather quick too."

Mint sighed with relief. "That's great to hear Kace. We really need to get this done as soon as we can."

"I understand completely. Are you already ready to get going?"

"If you don't mind, Kace?" They asked him.

Kace grabbed a set of keys and grinned. "Then lets get going."

* * *

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Search

* * *

Akari and Chili have looked all over Inkopolis for Mint and Kira before finally, and reluctantly, heading down to NeoBright, where they run into Kyrun.

"Wait, Kyrun?"

Kyrun's ears twitched and he smiled as he heard Akari's voice. "Hi guys!"

"Where's your sister?" Chili asked.

"Gone. She said she had to do something important." He responded.

Chili's fist curled up and shook a bit. "Cod-Damnit. Now we'll never know if they were here or not!"

Akari grabbed her phone. "It's worth a shot. But let me see if I can't reach Kira..."

* * *

Kira and Mint had loaded onto the boat and watched as they sailed away from Inkopolis, and towards the island they sought out.

"According to the map..." Kira started. "The island we're going towards is called Everlight Isle."

Mint looked over her shoulder. "What an interesting name for an island. Wonder why it was never charted on any other map besides this one?"

"Dunno. But I believe once we get there we should-"

Kira's phone read Akari's contact name. To prevent Akari from worrying, she picked up. "Heyo!"

_"Kira! Oh thank cod I managed to get to you! Are you okay? Is Mint okay?! Where are you two?!"_

"Hey, easy there Kari." She reassured her worried friend, biting her lip as she told a white lie. "Mint and I are fine. We're going on a little... excavation trip..."

_"And you didn't even tell me?!" _Chili's scratchy voice yelped.

Kira rolled her eyes. "Chili, you wouldn't be interested in this type of shit. Trust me. We'll be home extremely soon, just don't worry too much."

_"Do I hear a boat?! Where the fuck are you?!"_

"Are you fucking deaf? I told you; an excavation trip."

_"To where?! Tell me so we can come to you!" _Akari cried.

Kira looked at Mint and they gave her a solemn nod.

"Everlight Isle. We'll be waiting near the dock."

_"I'm going to hit you two when I see you again! Scaring the shit out of me like that. I thought something bad happened to you two!"_

"I guess we'll see each other soon." And Kira hung up. "Well shit, there goes our plans."

Mint smiled. "It's fine, Kira. We'll just work around this. It's like you always say!"

"When there's a want, there's a way." Both chimed in and laughed a bit.

Kira rolled her eyes with a smile. "Alright, you have me there."

They both looked up at the island as it slowly crept into view.

"We're here guys. Everlight Isle." Kace commented.

* * *

Chili growled as both he and Akari walked back to Inkopolis. His fists shaking with rage. "I can't believe they would do this!"

Akari shot him a look. "Calm down, Chili. At least we know they're safe."

"Calm Down?! CALM DOWN?!" He snarled at Akari, who only crossed her arms. "THEY HAD ME WORRIED SICK!"

The octoling glared. "Get yourself together you hot-headed ass-hole!" She yelped as she was decked in the face by the Inkling. Falling to the ground, her blood trickled down her nose and her mouth bleeds a bit.

It took Chili a hot minute before he realised what he did. "K-Kari... I'm sorry..."

Akari cried from pain. "Why...? Why would you do that..?"

Chili went over and cleaned up the blood, and the octoling rightfully flinched and closed her eyes tight, thinking he was going to strike again.

"Akari, I'm not going to hit you again. Please forgive me..." He whimpered softly as he cleaned her up.

She reluctantly let him clean the blood off her. "I forgive you..." She said quietly and got back up, and walked towards her house.

Chili still felt bad about decking Akari, so he walked her home. "We can go tomorrow... Okay?"

Akari nodded and smiled. "That would be great. See you tomorrow."

* * *

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Island of Light Part 1

* * *

Kira and Mint helped Kace dock the boat and got out to survey the area. The abundance of plants and trees made the octoling feel like they were in heaven.

"As much as we would want to enjoy ourselves here." Kira started, "We just don't have the time. We need to find the crystal and leave."

"Why? Couldn't we spend a little time enjoying ourselves here?" They asked her with a small smile.

The inkling grimaced and looked around her. "I'm sorry Mint, but this island gives me the creeps."

Mint looked around as the sky grew dark. "Alright... But we might want to get a fire going. It's getting really late."

"I'll set up our camp and you can grab the firewood?" She wondered.

They nodded. "Sure thing!"

* * *

It was extremely dark out now. Kira and Mint had made a small cozy fire by the shore and had changed into tank tops and shorts to better tackle the island's environment.

Mint looked up and their eyes twinkled. "What a clear starry sky!"

Kira smiled and went over to Mint. "Innit? Only reason why its much clearer here than the city is because of the radiation the lights of Inkopolis causes."

Mint nodded. "I get that. But I never noticed how pretty they are."

The inkling motioned for the bright-eyed octoling to lay next to her. "Here. Lay down. I'm gonna teach ya how to stargaze."

They looked at her curiously. "Stargaze?"

She nodded as Mint lied down. Kira pointed up towards the sky and drew an imaginary line with her index finger. "See that up there? Those groups of stars that make a picture?"

"Yeah! It looks like a bear."

Kira smiled. "That's called a constellation. And certain constellations have names."

"They do?!" They grinned and looked at her. "Tell me more!"

"See the bear? That's called the Ursa Major." She went on and pointed to the smaller bear constellation. "And that right there is the Ursa Minor."

Mint looked curious. "What do they mean?"

"No one knows for certain." Kira replied. "But back when humans were around, they used to use the stars to navigate across the oceans to new lands."

The night went on and on, Kira showing Mint all the constellations they could find in the sky and explaining to them all the constellation names.

Eventually, Mint had passed out on Kira's chest and was fast asleep.

Kira, brightly blushing, looked around.

_Ah shit... Uh... What the hell do I do?! Do I move them off? I don't want to wake them up. Oh cod why do I have to do this to myself?!_

Obviously out of ideas, she just gave up and pulled the blanket over both her and Mint and stirred the flames around to keep the fire going strong.

_Sleep well Mint._

* * *

The next morning, Kira cracked her eyes open and looked for Kace. She thought he had stranded both her and Mint on the island, but she saw Kace had fell asleep near the fire and was tending it while they slept.

_Kace is such a sweet guy... I better start the fire again and make something decent for breakfast._

Kira slowly slipped out of Mint's grasp and let them sleep, while she went looking for food.

The palm trees swayed and provided a light breeze. Kira turned into dark form and stretched her wings.

_Might as well see what else I'm capable of. This can work in my favor._

Looking up, she saw a few coconuts in the trees and a cluster of bananas nearby. Healthy fruit options. But she was going to need more than that to feed her, Mint and Kace. She explored the area before she saw a beehive. And bees provided honey and honeycomb.

_Time to gather food._

* * *

Akari had packed a bag and waited for Chili by the docks, a boat ready to take them over to Everlight Isle.

Chili had barely anything packed, but instead wore his hero gear, brought his dynamo, and growled. "Lets go so I can fucking slap them."

"Alright. Here we go." She walked onto the boat with Chili, and both set sail.

* * *

End of Part 1


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Island of Light Part 2

* * *

Mint woke up and stretched. They looked all over for Kira, but they found no trace of her anywhere.

"Kira?! Kira where are you!?"

As if on cue, the Inkling had dragged in a bunch of coconuts, bananas, fish, honeycombs, and jars of honey. "I'm alive, don't worry."

Mint ran out to her and gave her a hug. "Oh my cod! Kira where were you?"

"Collecting food so we don't starve here?" She replied, handing her octoling friend a coconut, a banana, and grabbed a stick to fry the fish over.

Breakfast was served in a matter of minutes. All three dug in and melted with delight at the satisfaction of food in their stomachs.

Kace spoke up as he held his food in the air. "Delicious!"

Mint nodded in agreement.

Kira pulled out the book Misery gave her and examined it again. "Mint, if you're ready to go, I have a perfect place we can start looking." She pointed towards the cliff side. "According to the book here, it says that there are tunnels in these cliff sides. We can fly in them and could possibly find the crystal in one of those segments."

Mint gulped nervously. "A-As much as I like the idea... I don't like heights... They make me dizzy."

The Inkling let out an aggravated groan. "Fine, we can walk."

Mint quietly sighed in relief. "Thank you so much."

Kira put away the book and stood up, walking towards the pathway to her right. Mint hopped up and followed hastily after their friend

* * *

Chili sat with his arms leaning over the rail. Watching the water slowly roll across the boat. "How much longer until we get there?" He complained.

"It shouldn't be too long." She responded. "The island is a few more miles away."

He nodded. "Good." He pulled out the silver locket of him and his family, all together at Wahoo World, smiling.

"She actually gave it to ya, huh?" Akari wondered. "Knew she'd do it eventually."

"Whatcha mean Akari?"

She sat next to him and pointed at the sterling silver locket. "Before all this, she was going to give that to you. As a way to tell you she really cares about you."

Chili's ears lowered as he clutched the locket tightly in his palms.

"You mean the world to her." She continued. "She once told me you were the older brother she wish she had."

"R-Really?" He blushed softly at the compliment, baffled by what he was hearing.

She chuckled. "Well, of course. She cares about you so much, the time you went down in the metro to find Captain, she begged for Agent 2 to let her go after you."

"Huh. So THAT's why Kira slapped me when I came back." He pondered. "To be honest, I was expecting more or less a hug."

Both laughed a bit and looked up as the island fast approached. "Here we are... Everlight Isle."

Chili was the first to get off the boat and spotted the tracks in the sand, and the dying camp fire. "They recently left here. Come on."

* * *

The hunt for the crystal was not a fun one. The summer heat made both Mint and Kira miserable. For the first half of the trip there, Mint explored every nook and cranny, and examined every plant they passed.

"Mint, I swear, every time you see a plant, you drop everything to examine it." Kira commented, batting her wings to keep both her and Mint cool.

"Not true" They huffed. "I'm not that easily-" They gasped loudly, "OHMYGOSH IS THAT A HYDRANGEA?!" And ran over to feel the petals.

The inkling crossed her arms. "Case and Point." She told them smugly.

Mint rolled their eyes playfully and continued walking along with Kira. Looking high and low, both examined the area in sweltering heat and found nothing.

Mint leaned against a shady tree and breathed hard. "Can we take a break?" They asked, wiping sweat off their forehead with disgust. "This is hard on my legs!"

Kira groaned inwardly. "Oh woe is you little princess." She muttered as she went over to Mint and extended her wings a bit. "We can fly over and look from the skies if you want to cool off."

Mint nodded eagerly and looked Kira over. She managed to keep dark form in the heat, the armor was gone and was replaced with a black tank top and dark violet shorts. The black wings were feathery and provided a nice form of shade and air.

"Turn into octo form and I'll carry you." The inkling told her.

Mint hesitated and crawled into her arms. "Are you sure this is okay?" The small voice from the octo asked.

Kira nodded. "Here we go!" She leaped up and began hovering over the island. The island looked small from high above in the air. Mint had their eyes shut tight and chirped softly as the cool breeze relaxed them.

She didn't understand why they did that, but she didn't question it. And all Kira hears from beneath her is,

**"HOLY CHRIST IS THAT KIRA?"**

Kira groaned. "Fun's over I suppose."

* * *

End of chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Island of Light Part 3

* * *

Chili looked all around until he eyed the sky and saw a familiar inkling flying over the island.

"Kira?! Kira!" He called.

She seemed to have heard his calls and came down, with Mint as an Octo in her arms. Mint transformed back and looked shocked to see that Chili and Akari had arrived so quickly to the island.

Chili had his arms crossed and looked pissed. "What in your right mind thought that running off to an island was okay?!"

Kira crossed her arms and glared. "Oh I don't know, probably because this island had the answers we needed to solve this entire mystery!"

He growled. "You trust Misery's judgement over mine?!"

"Your judgement is pretty weak considering **some** of the decisions you've made in the past." She retorted. "Besides, it was in our best interest to come here."

Akari shook her head. "You tried sneaking off to the island by yourselves. If anything, that's suspicious."

Kira stomped her foot, her wings unfurling and fluffing up, wisps coming off of her. She was getting visibly angry. Her eyes glowed as well. "What the hell do you mean 'suspicious'?!"

"Disappearing out of thin air? The call of us coaxing info out of you?! You were literally doing something that was going to get you in a ton of trouble and possibly seriously hurt!" Chili yelled.

She snarled at him. "You need to realize that this is for the better of Inkopolis! I didn't randomly get this power! I need to understand why!"

"Your health is important!" He argued. "You do stupid shit all the time!"

"So do you but I'm not fucking complaining about it!"

Chili growled louder. "You **REALLY **want to go there?! Last I remember, I'm basically older than you!"

"YOU ACT LIKE A CHILD 90% OF THE TIME! THAT ARGUMENT IS INVALID!" She growled back.

"Please stop fighting you two..." Mint said with worry. "Please... We have a good reason behind this... Just let us explain..."

"Kira, you were fucking injured." Chili told her, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You could've killed yourself."

"But I didn't." She told him.

"But what if you did?" He wondered.

"But I didn't."

"BUT what IF you did?"

"**BUT I DIDN'T NOW DID I?**"

Chili rolled his eyes. "Let's just continue this argument when we get back home."

Kira slapped his hand away. "We're not going home yet."

"Kira, I swear to cod if you don't get in the boat, I will make you." He commented.

She was silent for a minute before she pulled out an ice cold bottle of water and smiled evilly. "Very well then... Just need to give you something."

Kira got close to Chili as she opened the bottle and poured it over his entire head, making Chili yelp and almost shriek as it was that cold. She laughed hard. "YOU NEED TO CHILL THE FUCK OUT!" And bolted for the hills.

Chili snarled loud and wiped the water off his face and ran after her like a mad bull. "KIRA! YOU LITTLE SHIT GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

Kira had been flying for a few minutes before she decided to take a breather and hide in one of the caves she discovered and pressed her body against the wall.

_Chili, you're such a stubborn bull. Why can't you understand that this is important!?_

She took a big breath and held her head. Slightly looking out of the cave in search for the raging man-child. Fortunately for her, he wasn't around... Supposedly.

"BITCH!"

"HOLY FUCKING ZAPFISH!" Kira turned towards the voice and socked them in the face.

Chili yelped loudly and held his face, covering his nose. "GOOD FUCKING GOD KIRA! Watch where you punch, dipshit!"

"Don't sneak up on me like THAT ass-hat!" She retorted. "What are you?! Fuckin' Houdini?!

"Oi! I'll have you know it's an entrance choice!" He argued.

Kira was about to open her mouth when she and Chili both turned their heads to see a bright light down deep in the cave.

"Chili... You thinking what I'm thinking?"

He gave his friend a deadpanned look. "I'm never thinking what you're thinking dumbass."

"You're one to talk." She scoffed.

He grunted and shoved his hands into his pockets, while Kira pulled out her phone. "Mint. We may have found the crystal, please come to these coordinates."

Mint squealed. "We'll be right over!" And hung up.

_This is it...We might possibly have all the answers we need from getting our Light Hero..._

* * *

End of Part 3


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Emerge Part 1

* * *

As Mint arrived with Akari, Kira and Chili showed them what they found.

"Is that?" Mint wondered.

"I think it is." Kira responded, "Let's go in!" She was the first to walk in and kept her head low since the tunnel was a bit on the small side.

All four crawled through the cave on their hands and knees, keeping their heads low. The light started glowing brighter and brighter. But then they reached a problem where the cave became so small, they needed to squidform/octo-form just to get through the rest of the cave.

"This cave is so fucking small!" Chili groaned as he crawled on his tentacles across the floor.

Mint shrilled as a spider fell on their face. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

Akari quickly slapped the spider off their head using her tentacles and then yelped as the spider was crawling on her now.

Kira and Chili both rolled their eyes at the two. "Wimps." They both muttered and continued to crawl through.

* * *

Kira was the first to enter the huge area where the crystal stood. She transformed back to her human form once she got inside. The power surging throughout the area made her uneasy to say the least.

"Its... It's really here..." She muttered, amazed by the sight. "The light crystal..."

Chili's eyes widened as he came in next. "Well I'll be damned..." He whispered as he switched to his human form.

Mint looked both amazed and terrified. _I really hope Misery was wrong about me being the light hero... Because I-I don't think I'm ready for that type of responsibility._

Akari looked at it in awe. "Simply stunning! A crystal entirely composed from light?"

Suddenly, a wave of power surged from the crystal, aching for Mint to come closer to it.

Gulping nervously, they stepped towards it, just a few feet before it. "I-I dunno about this." They nervously chuckled. "I-It could be Akari... W-we all came inside at the same time."

"You're the one closest to it Mint." Chili commented. "It has to be you."

"Crud..." They muttered. They crept towards the crystal again and their palm stopped inches away from the crystal before it spoke to them.

_Through Heaven's Light, One shall emerge_

_A path of light they shall forge_

_A battle with darkness will soon erupt_

_And the surface will fall and become an empty domain._

Mint's eyes widened. _The Light Prophecy!_

_Soul embedded with light, a heart pure and true_

_One cannot succeed without the other_

_So that both can forge the path of twilight._

**_"Mint, Do you accept your fate?"_**

They jumped at the mention of their name. They were extremely reluctant to touch the crystal, fearing for the worst, before Kira came up to them and smiled.

"I believe in you Mint. You're the hero Inkopolis always needed." She placed a hand on their shoulder. "Go make me proud."

They brightened up upon her encouraging words and nodded at the crystal. "I accept my fate as a hero."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Emerge Part 2

* * *

Placing their hand on the surface of the crystal, a gold light surrounded their hand and swirled around Mint, as they allowed the light to enter their heart and surge through their body. They yelped as the gold light engulfed their body.

"MINT!" Chili yelled, and tried running for them, but Kira summoned her scythe and held him back.

She growled lowly, her eyes glowing a bit. "You **can't **interrupt this Chili. Let them go through it."

"But-"

"Listen to me damnit! You attempt touching that and you'll end up getting hurt!" Kira shouted.

The light became blindingly bright and what emerged from the light stunned the group as a figure stepped out from the light.

"M-Mint? Is that y-you?" Kira stammered, amazed at their transformation.

Mint's ink color had changed from the pastel, minty green, to a glimmering gold. Their eyes sparkled in the similar gold color. They wore a white dress and a belt with the sun symbol on the front. Their tentacles became much wavier and longer. Sprouting behind them was feathery gold ink wings.

"Wh-Why do you all look so scared?" They asked worried. "D-Did the crystal do something to me?"

Kira walked up, transforming into her dark form. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid/ponytail. Holding the hair back was a crescent moon hairpin. Her wings tucked in as she held Mint's hands and gazed into their eyes with a smile.

"See? What did I tell ya? You're the hero they need."

Mint playfully shoved her back. "Shut up! No I'm not!"

Both shared a laugh before Kira's wings fluffed up and her eyes went wide. "Hey Mint... Uh... The crystal was supposed to explode, so why didn't it..?"

The crystal started to shake and vibrate.

"What the hell?!" Chili yelled.

Kira and Mint ran back to their friends and Kira shouted. "**EVERYONE DOWN NOW!**"

She threw up a large shield all around her and her friends as the crystal exploded and the crystals embedded itself in the wall, nearly touching the tip of Chili's tentacles.

"hOlY FUCK!" He screamed. "BITCH GONNA GIVE ME A FUCKING HAIRCUT WITH THAT ROCK!"

Kira yelped as the crystal made a crack in the shield, but it failed to do so and the shield fell.

Mint looked around. "Everyone okay?" They asked.

Everybody nodded or said a quick yeah. That's when both Kira and Mint noticed two small glimmering stones sitting where the crystal once was. The first was a red ruby, with what looked like a flame embedded inside it. The other was an amethyst and what it had inside with a storm trapped inside it.

A voice spoke to the both of them.

_Take the gems and give them to your friends._

_They can harness the power within and help you forge the path of Twilight._

Both Kira and Mint looked at each other before picking up the gems. The dark hero grabbed the ruby, while the light hero grabbed the amethyst.

Chili came over and looked over Kira's shoulder. "Whatcha got?"

"These are gems. That apparently give both you and Akari powers."

Akari came over and grabbed the amethyst, while Chili grabbed the ruby. Both gems transformed into a wearable item. While Chili got a bracelet, Akari got a necklace.

"So what are these gemstones?" She asked.

Kira shrugged. "No clue. But let's leave... We need to get home."

"Agreed." Her friends all responded and left the cave.

As they were leaving, Kira felt something off... She slowly turned around to search the area, only to find nothing. It was an overwhelming feeling that lingered with her, even as she left the area.

_Who the hell is watching us? _She wondered as she crawled through the cave in her squidform. _A better question is... what is watching us? I feel like this is gonna lead to something bad... as soon as I get the chance, I need to get all my friends to a vacation area far away from all this non-sense._

* * *

End of Part 2


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Salmon got her running

* * *

Three days had passed since the island trip and Mint receiving their new powers as a light hero. Kira was alone in her house prepping for a salmon run trip to make some extra cash, when that unsettling feeling hit her again.

"There it is again..." She told herself. "This feeling has been coming and going ever since the island... Is it an omen? Or am I just being paranoid?"

Kira shrugged off the feeling and put on her worker's cap. "Eh. I'm sure it's fine. Besides, got a lot of work to do so I can make money and pay the bills."

And she closed the door behind her, making her way to Salmon Run.

* * *

Stepping onto the boat for the spawning grounds, Kira watched Grizzco disappear behind her and the spawning grounds coming into view.

The crew she had always worked with; two male inklings named Salem and Quincy and a female octoling named Alana, were all chatting among themselves while Kira sat alone with Grizz.

"Y'know boss, I gotta get something off my shoulders." She said quietly. "I've been having this really bad feeling as of late that something is going to happen. Something rather negative."

Although she couldn't see him, he let out a tired but worried sigh. "I know you're concerned. But it'll all be okay Kira. You have your crew with ya. So you should be fine."

The inkling looked over as the boat stopped and allowed the crew to jump to the starting point. As much as she tried being her optimistic self, she couldn't shake off that feeling.

It would prove to her that it was horrifyingly right.

By the time the third wave rolled in, the entire area was dark. The whole crew dared not to stray away from each other as they gripped their weapons tight.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Grizz wondered.

Salem shrugged. "No clue sir." He had one purple tentacle swept over his right eye, pale skin, and green eyes.

Kira's tentacles curled up in fear as she shook.

Alana looked over. "Kira? Are you okay?" She had tentacles in a braid, dark skin, and blue eyes.

"O-Oh cod... G-Guys... we need to leave." She said through gritted teeth.

Quincy, who had tan skin, longer tentacles in a ponytail, and grey eyes, looked over. "Why?"

A large pair of red eyes and long, sharp teeth poked out from the eerily vast darkness. It growled inhumanly and approached them.

Kira whispered as she drew her roller. "That's why."

Instantly, the gang bolted for the boat, making the creature give chase.

_I'd use dark form, but I'm in the open! Too many witnesses! _Kira thought as she tried leading it away to give her crew some time. She then realized what exactly it was.

The shadow parasite had infected the salmonoids and were now after her.

"Shit. Alright..." She looked around to see her crew was far enough away for her to use some of her powers to drive them off. She thrusted her palm forwards and a black and purple flame scorched and splatted the salmonoid. Lots of clicking and chattering was heard from all around as the salmons all gave her the murderous glare.

_They're everywhere! There's no way I can take them all on my own. I have to get to the boat._

"Kira!" Alana called. "Hurry! The boat's leaving!"

Her attention quickly snapped back to the boat and she made dark form disappear before she bolted for the boat, roller in tow. Her breathing was sharp and hard as she grabbed onto Alana's arms inches away from hitting the water and pulled back onto the boat.

But that didn't stop the salmons from coming after them.

"GRIZZ! THEY'RE AFTER US!" Salem yelped.

"I don't understand how!" Quincy yelled.

Kira's eyes widened as she saw Maw's bobber fast approaching. "**MOVE!**"

Everyone hit the deck as Maws shot up and ate the back of the boat, making everyone scream and panic.

"Shit, move back to the front of the boat and toss me a Splatterscope!" Kira called.

* * *

Akari and Mint had been hard at work. Discovering their capabilities. Akari was practicing making blueprints for a special weapon when her eyes glowed blue and the blueprint of her invention appeared and the materials she needed just appeared out of thin air.

Mint looked amazed and examined themselves. While they weren't in light form, a soothing gold aura radiated from them and made Akari feel safe and calm.

A yell from the livingroom and Chili ran in, his tentacles now ablaze with a somewhat random fire. "WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!?"

Akari dumped a bucket of cold water on him, extinguishing the fire and making his shrill like a little girl. "That's call self-ignition, Chili." She snickered. "And for the type of person you are, I think it's fitting."

He gave Akari the bird, making her laugh. "Fuck you."

The news turned on and the headline made Akari's heart sink.

"Breaking News!" Marina cried. "A Salmon Run crew was viciously attacked by a school of salmonoids on their way back to Inkopolis!"

"Quincy Forma, Salem Brundy, Alana Sao and Kira Yoru, all located on the boat at the time, are now adrift at sea. A recent update says that only one member, Kira Yoru, was injured badly, and the other three made it with minor injuries. We'll be back with the deets as soon as the crew returns." Pearl explained.

"Don't get cooked, stay off the hook." They said together.

All faces went pale and eyes were wide as they saw Kira's picture as one of the Salmon Run workers.

"Oh cod... Kira's in danger!" Mint cried. "I should've went to her house to check on her!"

Chili shoved his hands into his pockets and left for Salmon Run so he could find Kira once she returned.

"Where are you going?" Akari wondered.

"I'll be back."

* * *

End of Chapter


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Piercing Gaze

* * *

The waves rolled and bounced as Kira's body lied on a floating piece of metal as her eyes fluttered slowly opened. Her vision was blurred and her hearing muffled as she saw a familiar face swimming over to get her.

"A...Alana?" She quietly muttered.

The octoling swam over and helped her get to shore. "Hang on... We're getting you to shore... Just stay with us..."

Kira's vision and hearing slowly faded away as she fell unconscious once more.

As the unconscious inkling was dragged onto the shore, Chili ran over and looked horrified to see her body, limp and unresponsive.

"N-No..." Chili muttered and pulled the body into his lap. He looked up at Alana. "Is she...gone?"

To his relief, she shook her head. "I felt a pulse, so she'll be okay. I do, however, want her to go home and rest. Or at least go on vacation somewhere nice..." Alana told him.

"Don't worry, Kira's going straight to bed. I'll make sure of it."

Alana nodded. "Good." She slipped something into Chili's pocket when he wasn't looking and he walked back to Kira's house.

* * *

Chili put the unconscious inkling down in her bed. He had removed her salmon run gear and she was thankfully wearing her crop top and shorts underneath so she was somewhat comfortable. He tucked her in and let her sleep peacefully.

_Trouble seems to follow you wherever you go, huh? Guess being a hero has it's negatives._

Something was clenched in Kira's hand. It glimmered in the light and upon closer inspection, it was Kira's golden locket.

_The salmonoids must have tried taking the locket from Kira... Good thing she saved it._

Mint and Akari barged in and Kira visibly flinched.

"Oh my cod! Is she okay!?" Mint wondered and ran over to Kira's side and held her hand.

Chili sighed. "Her crew found her within the wreckage of the boat."

Mint's face grew to one of horror. "The boat was destroyed?! How!?"

Akari went over and tried calming Mint down. "Mint, quiet down... Kira needs to sleep."

Mint took a deep breath and placed their hands on Kira and closed their eyes.

"I hope you rest easy..." They whispered, but unaware to Mint, Kira was muttering something under her breath.

_**"I'm so close... I'm so close... Don't leave me in the shadows now..."**_

Everyone gathered around her and was prepared to comfort her in any way possible.

* * *

_A gaze so strong, it pierces through the soul..._

_The love you felt for those around and even those who are not there._

_The Shadows will guide you to them... _

_It's up to you as to whom you lend your trust to..._

* * *

Kira bolted upright and looked around her area. Surrounded in a pitch black area, her wings extended as she tried to look beyond the darkness, and gaze upon two figures.

"H-Hello? Wh-Who are you?" She asked, trembling a bit.

No reply. They just stood there. As the inkling slowly approached them, her hand extended forwards and something snatched her hand and grasped it tightly. Kira screamed for her friends, for Chili, for anyone to help her. Hot tears streamlined her face as she desperately reached out to the light.

A chilling voice whispered in her ear.

_You cannot escape what you really are, Kira..._

Something unseen to Kira grabbed her by her throat and started choking her. She coughed, gagged, and used what she had left of her voice to scream.

**"SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE!"**

_You are a **MONSTER**_

_Your hands will be stained with innocent blood_

_You will be feared._

_You will be hated._

_You will become an **OUTCAST**_

_Not even your loved ones can help you._

**"STOP IT!"** Kira cried. Her eyes glowing as she tried breaking free. **"LEAVE THEM ALONE!"**

_YOU CANNOT ESCAPE YOUR FATE AS A MONSTER!_

* * *

Kira sat up and screamed as loud as she could. Feeling around her neck for anything holding her. She felt the tears pour down her face and her eyes glowed. Her wings were extended and her friends stormed up the stairs in a hurry to see their friend crying in agony and scared out of her mind.

Chili was the first one to get to her and ran to her. "Kira, are you okay?!"

"Ch-Chili?" She said through tears and she tightly hugged him.

He rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth.

"Shh... Shh... You're okay... I have you..." He whispered.

She kept crying into his good shoulder. "I-I'm not a m-monster... I-I'm not..."

"Kira... You're one of the best inklings I've ever met... You're not a monster by a long shot." Chili muttered.

She sniffled and wiped her tears on her bare arm. "Thank you..." Kira's eyes were wet as she whimpered. "I don't want to hurt you... I don't want to hurt any of you..."

Mint knelt down and smiled. "We're all here for you. We would never abandon you."

Akari smiled as well. "You probably swallowed too much salt water. It could be a crazy hallucination the salt gave you."

Kira also smiled through her tears. "Th-Thanks guys."

Mint grabbed a cup of fresh water and placed their hand atop of the scared inkling's. "Would you mind telling us what exactly you saw?"

Kira chugged the ice cold water and sighed.

"It all started with a piercing gaze."

* * *

End of Chapter


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Realms of Nightmares

* * *

The retelling of the nightmare made Kira's stomach churn. She went into details that made Mint sick to their stomach, and left Chili in silence.

"That's all I can recall without breaking down into tears." She said, choking on said tears.

Everyone thought on it. Trying to possibly link it to anything else that occurred recently. The curse itself? The recent excavation? Nothing seemed to add up.

Chili let out a frustrated sigh. "Kira, we need to get you looked at."

His friend looked at the wall for what seemed like forever. Her silence was unsettling. She stared at the wall and stood perfectly still.

Akari looked horrified. "Guys... She's doing it again."

Mint yelped upon looking at Kira. "What the hell?!"

Her eyes were solid black. Irises unable to be seen in the void. Her tentacles became solid black and her wings came out and fell to the ground.

Mint cried and shook the dark hero. "Kira! Snap out of it! Please! You're scaring us!"

No response.

"Kira! Kira, look at me! Look. At. Me." Chili demanded. He looked in her eyes and a cold chill went down his spine.

"She's unresponsive! What now?!" Akari said in a panicked tone.

Mint got an idea. They turned into light form and grabbed Kira by her torso and cradled the body. "I know who we should see! Follow me! Hurry!"

* * *

Once again, trapped in the realm she had her nightmares in, Kira felt fear and terror as the black void consumed her. Silence everywhere.

Then, in the distance, she could see a mirror. A mirror all alone, seemingly held by nothing. Approaching the mirror, she gazed into the reflection it casted. It was her. Just her.

She looked away and sighed. "Its just..."

Kira screamed upon looking back. Her eyes solid black and bleeding from them. Her wings were torn and tattered, her ears low.

"N-No! I'm not the bad one! I'm the one whk can help! I'm not a monster!" she cried.

She then saw her appearance morph to the one in the mirror.

Then... it got worse. "Ch-Chili?"

Chili's body was limp on the ground. Black goo oozing off him. Mint was sobbing ober the body and yelled at her.

"Traitor! You monster! You killed Chili!"

Kira began sobbing. "It wasn't my fault! Please!"

"**_I'm not a MONSTER!_**"

The darkness began to consume her, dragging her away as she saw one last glimpse of her friend's corpse.

"**_CHILI! HELP ME!"_**

* * *

End of Chapter


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Insight

* * *

Once again, Kira screamed and shrieked and she came to reality once again. Chili lunged for her body and tightly embraced it.

"Shh... Its okay..." Chili tried to soothe his friend, but she was in hysterics as she hugged him tightly and cried loudly.

Mint looked very concerned and latched onto the other side of Kira and embraced her as well. "Kira! Sweetie! You're alright. You're safe here..."

"I'm not the monster... I'm not what they say I am!" She cried.

"They? They who?" Chili wondered.

Kira looked Chili in the eyes, tears streamlining her face once again as she mutters something under her breath that he could hear.

"_The Forbidden One..."_

* * *

Mint was forced to leave the room by Kira and went over to Akari and Misery.

"When is that Soothsayer person going to help Kira?!" They shouted, getting a bit red in the face.

"Give it time Light McGuffin! She needs to get some things before she can help the dark hero!" Misery retorted. "Besides... We don't know what exactly she can do to help her."

Akari sighed and grabbed Mint's wrist before they could argue. "Just take it easy... Okay? I know you want her to be better but these things take time."

They started to tear up. "Kari... Kari this-this is all my fault!"

"Don't say that Mint. None of this is your fault." She reassured her friend, hugging her tight. "Kira's going to be fine, I'm sure of it."

Misery sat down and tossed the two some books. "Read those. See if you can't find a cause."

* * *

Chili cradled Kira and held her close. She calmed down a lot since it was just her and Chili.

"So you wanna tell me what's happening?" He asked in a quiet voice, knowing how Mint is.

Kira looked away for a brief moment she looked Chili in his eyes. "The void... Every time I go there, I see things... Things that... That make me wonder what-"

"What's real and what's made up in your head." They said at the same time. They both looked at each other with a shocked face, but Kira coughed a bit.

"Oh, that's right, TarTar's parasitic shit. Say, how's that doing?"

"Welp, the attacks are less frequent ever since this all started." He replied.

Kira chuckled a bit and adjusted his glasses for him. "That or someone's actually been taking his medicine."

"Shut the fuck up." Both shared a laugh as they calmed down a bit.

Kira spoke up after her dark form had faded and they were still staring into eachother's eyes.

"Oi, uh, Kira. You're uh, still holding onto me." He whispered.

Kira blushed bad and let go. "Sorry."

"It's good."

Both turned their attention to the door as they heard gunshots and Mint's girly shrieks. Kira leaped out of the bed and turned the knob slowly and looked out the crack the door made.

"What the-" She muttered, and saw Mint and Akari tied up, and Misery out cold. Many people dressed head to toe in armor and unable to identify them. Her eyes went wide as she backed away from the door. "We need to get out of here..."

Chili yelped as a tranquilizer dart was shot into his neck.

"Chili!" Kira yelped as a dart was shot in her neck and fell to her knees before she heard something in her ear.

"_You know too much_."

* * *

End of Chapter


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Deal

* * *

Chili slowly drifted back into consciousness. As his vision slowly adjusted to the area, he quickly realized Kira was not in the area.

"Kira?!" He called out. His ears low and his hand searching for glasses. "Kira?!"

No call back. She was nowhere near them.

Standing up, he surveyed the area. The square radius was big enough for him to move around. A bed for him sleep in and a small area for the bathroom.

"Chili?!" Mint's frightened voice called out from the cell to his right. "Kira?! Akari?!"

Akari's voice came from the cell on his left. "I'm here Mint!"

"Ditto." He called out.

They all waited to hear Kira's voice, but to their horror, she was no where to be seen or heard.

"Kira?!" Akari called. "Are you here?!"

Chili groaned in frustration. "Damnit! She must be somewhere else!"

"We have to find her before she gets hurt." Mint cried.

* * *

Kira's eyes shot open as a needle pricked her skin. She rightfully yelped in pain and tried to get away, but was restrained, forced to lay on a cold, metal table. She saw herself wearing the leather outfit both Akari and Mint were forced to wear during their trip through the metro. Struggling against the binds, the door swung open and two sanitized guards walked in, and being escorted by them was a scientist different than the rest. The scientist had black, long tentacles and fair skin. Violet eyes and wearing a lab coat.

"Hello my dear." She cooed. "You were asleep for some time, weren't you?"

Kira growled. "Not like you care."

She had a pained expression on her face. "I'm hurt to know you think I don't care."

"I know people like you don't care. All you want is perfection among Inklings." Kira spat.

"That was before." the inkling continued. "Now, I have something even better..."

The room to Kira's left became illuminated with light and her friends were all bound to tables and struggling against their restraints. They weren't forced to wear the gear she wore, but it was frightening to see them in the room.

"Guys!" She cried.

Their attention all snapped to her and saw she was okay and well. They all looked relieved, but still worried.

"Kira!" Mint cried with a smile on their face. "Oh thank cod you're okay!"

"Don't worry! I'll get you out of there!" She told them.

"Ah, but you see, my dear." The scientist told her, "They don't have to be here. All we need is your cooperation. But we know how stubborn you are."

Kira grunted as the scientist got closer to her. "So here's my offer..." She whispered.

Chili leaned forward against the restraints to yell. "Don't listen to her! She's lying!" Then yelling louder in pain as a sudden jolt of electricity surged through his body.

"CHILI! NO!" Kira cried. "Leave him alone!"

The scientist turned off the electricity and grinned as Chili took a breath of relief. "It's very simple; Stay and do our tests, cooperate with us, and your friends won't get hurt. Especially your significant other."

Chili and Kira both recoiled and shouted. "YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"Okay, first of all, you shouldn't have kidnapped us to begin with! And Chili is not my significant other! He's just a close friend!" She retorted.

The scientist smirked smugly. "Oh really? Then maybe you can explain to us why he was cradling you?"

Kira blushed hard and looked away from her friends.

"Exactly. So do we have a deal?" she asked her.

Silence, then she looked up. "I want five minutes to think this over."

"...Affirmative." and with that, the scientist was gone.

"Kira, you can't really be considering her offer, are you?!" Mint asked, fearing for their friend's well being.

She looked at her friends with tears in her eyes. "What other choice do I have?! If I don't she'll hurt you all until I do! She might sanitize you as well and that's the last thing I want."

Chili looked up to lock eyes with his friend. "Listen, Kira. No matter what, it's a lose-lose situation. You end up a lab rat and we're used as leverage to make you follow through. It just won't work out."

"I have to try something!" She retorted. "Any injury is preventable! I just have to make the right choice... and strike the right deal."

Akari sighed, but then an idea popped in her head. "Guys, I have a crazy idea that might just work."

All eyes turned to the octoling, who had a plan brewing.

"Kira has to accept the deal in order for this to work."

"Okay, I'm already against this." Chili said, leaning over to look at Akari. "That's practically a death wish!"

Akari put up her hands defensively to the best of her ability. "Just hear me out."

Chili fell back on the table and sighed. "Fine."

"Kira, you have to accept the deal. But you need to make certain requests. If they're that desperate to test on you, they'll have to give into your demands."

Kira nodded. "I know exactly where this is going. The demands will give you guys more freedom to explore, but you'll be under heavy guard almost constantly. Chili was right about using you guys against me as leverage, but this will help you guys stay close to me and do some scouting."

Mint nodded as well. "Akari and I can get some details on all the hardware here, then when the time is right, we have to disable it."

The other octoling nodded. "Chili, your job is the most important. You'll need to stay with Kira. I know watching her go through the tests will be awful, but this way, you'll be able to help her in case things go down the drain."

Chili reluctantly nodded. Ready to help his friend. "Sure. But I'll throw hands if they go too far."

Kira sighed nervously. "Okay... So that's the initial plan, do we have any back-ups?"

"At the moment, no. I'll be thinking about it though as this all happens. I just need time though."

Five minutes passed a lot quicker than the group had hoped. The scientist walked in and smiled.

"So? What'll it be?"

* * *

End of Chapter


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Acceptance

* * *

Kira looked her captor dead in the eyes. "I accept your offer, but before we shake on it, I request a few things to happen in return for me to willingly cooperate."

"Name your price."

Kira nodded towards her friends. "You leave my friends alone. They remain untouched and uninjured. As well as letting them have a little more free-roam of the area."

"They will be under super-vision at all times, including wearing an anklet."

"Alright." She pointed to Chili to the best of her ability. "I also request that Chili be with me to help me through any pain I might have to endure."

"So you want him to help you adapt to the tests? Doable." She nodded. "I might as well add some things to our deal to help sweeten it a bit."

Kira raised a brow, but listened to what the scientist had to say.

"You and your friends will get better living conditions instead of those old cells. We'll also give you meals that normal Inklings will eat. Your friends will remain uninjured."

Kira looked at her friends, then looked back reluctantly as the scientist spoke again. "However, I cannot guarantee that you will be uninjured as these tests go on."

"I accept..." She muttered.

"Good." Kira's restraints released her and the guards fit her with an anklet with a blinking red LED light that switched to purple. Chili and the others were released and all fitted with anklets similar to Kira's.

"Take the inklings to the first testing chamber, while I show the octolings to their living quarters."

Kira and Chili were roughly escorted out of the room, while Mint and Akari left with the scientist.

* * *

Akari and Mint looked around them as they saw their room. Two beds, covered with silk sheets and pillow-top mattresses. The room had a comfortable atmosphere as both Octolings sat on their beds.

"So why exactly do you want to test on Kira?" Mint wondered.

"She has displayed some... unnatural behavior. We just want to help her excel." The scientist stated.

Akari raised a brow. "You want to help her, by putting her through all these tests that hurt her, use us as leverage to make her behave, and possibly scar her for life?"

The scientist sighed. "I only want what's best for her. You see...The menacing tone, the harm and danger I brought to you all. It was all a charade. I don't want to be the bad guy. I just want her to fulfill the prophecy."

Mint raised a brow and stood up. "What do you mean?"

Silence.

"Tell me!" Mint demanded. "What do you mean? Do you know something we don't?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said quietly.

Akari got up and looked at the scientist and raised a brow as well. "If you told us what?"

"That I was Kira's mother." The scientist told them.

* * *

End of Chapter


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Confession

* * *

Chili was right next to Kira as the horrible stench of heavy chemicals made both inklings shudder. Kira's ears were low and walked towards the first lab room. Inside was a large tank filled with ice cold water and a strange elevator to put the poor inkling in.

A male scientist came in and smiled. "We believe your powers need to be awakened. The Thought Tank can help with that. We put an air helmet over your head and you float submerged in the water."

_Ba-Bump, Ba-bump, Ba-Bump_

Kira felt her heart beat loud, her entire being shaking from fear.

Terror flooded the inkling and she shook her head rapidly. "Please no..." She begged.

Chili pulled his friend away and stood in front of her. "Don't you fucking dare put her in there."

"Put her in." The scientist demanded and Chili was shoved away.

"Chili!" Kira cried and struggled against the guards as she was pulled to the top of the tank, forced to wear a special black suit covering her body and the glass helmet was put over her head. She was able to see her world from the glass as she was put onto the lift to enter the Tank.

Holding onto the bar, she felt her hands shake, and her entire body filled with dread. As the lift lowered, Kira took a sharp breath and yelped, her wings coming out and her entire body shaking as she felt the sudden icy cold water pierce her skin through the suit.

Chili could only watch in horror as she was fully lowered in, his heart aching as he saw Kira's pained expression in the tank.

Kira stepped off the platform and watched her exit fade away. She walked up to the glass and placed her hand on the glass and saw the blurred figures watching her from the other side.

One figure walked up to the tank and placed their hand up against the outline of her hand. A hurt expression on their face and tears staining their face.

Kira's eyes became wet as she recognized who it was on the other side. "Chili..?" Her voice was heard through the transmission within her helmet, and it broke his heart even more to hear how frightened she was to even be in the tank.

The scientist held a small device and spoke to her through it. "Now, we're going to close off your light source so you can enter a dark state. This will allow you to focus on your powers."

"No!" She sobbed. "Please don't! I-I just want more time!"

Chili stood up. "Ten minutes. Give that time to her. Don't you hear how scared she is?"

"Fine. She gets ten minutes, then we close it off." The scientist replied and gave the device to the inkling so he could talk to her.

"Kira... Are you okay?" He asked.

"Its s-so cold... I-I don't want to be here. I just want to go home..." She held back some sobs as she spoke, trying to remain as calm as possible. "I miss my home... I miss my job... I miss our friends... I just want all the torture to end..."

Chili sighed and pressed himself against the glass to be as close to her as possible. "I know... I do too. But cod, I hate that they're fucking torturing you like this. You don't deserve any of this, Kira. You know that, right?"

She nodded. "I do. But I agreed to this... So I have to hold up my end of the bargain. As much as I hate to be the lab rat, I have to do it for all of you to be protected."

Chili cried a bit and his fist hit the glass lightly as his tears stained his cheeks. "_I'm so sorry, Kira... I promised... And I let you down..._"

"Chili. None of this is your fault..." She whispered. Getting close to the glass. "You never let me down. You think you have. But no matter what..."

The darkness began setting in, before Kira smiled at Chili and pulled her hand away from the glass.

"_I'll always love you for who you are." _And disappeared behind the cover.

* * *

End of Chapter


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Going Under

* * *

Chili backed away from the chamber and his fists shook with rage. Wiping the tears out of his eyes on his sleeve and his lips curling into a snarl, he banged on the glass one more time before muttering under his breath

"_I love you too, Kira..._"

He backed away from the glass to watch the monitors from the scientist's point of view.

"_Forever and always._"

* * *

Kira looked around the tank one final time before she felt her world fade away and she was once again in the void. Dark, cold, and empty. Seeing a figure in the distance, she slowly walked towards it.

It looked horribly disfigured and it looked like a mound of goo manifesting into a figure with bronze, glassy eyes and various gears, telephone parts, and remnants of Sanitized octolings.

The inkling began shaking in fear as she got closer and closer. It suddenly jerked towards her and slithered in her direction, reaching for her delicate flesh.

"No! Get away!" Kira shouted and bolted away from it as far as she could get, this prompted Kira to scream and beg to be released.

"Let me out! Please!"

It got closer and closer, reaching for her.

"Chili! Please help me! It's going to get me!" She begged through tears

* * *

Chili heard her cries from the transmission and turned towards the male scientist. "Get her out of there!" He yelled.

"I-I can't! The override isn't working!" He yelped.

Chili pushed the scientist away and started pressing buttons, hoping he would open the tank for Kira. But as soon as he tried, a loud, ear-drum shattering scream was heard from her, sending everyone back and making everyone cover their ears, breaking the tank and it's contents leaking out with the Inkling falling out, with the helmet still on her head.

The poor inkling was on the floor, shivering from the sudden temperature change. Her eyes were pitch black when she first looked up, but they slowly faded back to the normal color as she looked for her friends.

Chili instantly pulled himself off the wall and ran to Kira, removing the helmet off her head and pulling her close into an embrace. She cried and her wings drooped behind her. Chili rubbed her back and cradled her.

"Shh... You're okay now... It's over..." His expression was one of alarm as he saw Kira's nose bleeding a dark turquoise color, and her breaths were shaky.

"_I saw him..._" She whispered. "_I saw him..._"

"Saw who?"

She wiped the blood from her nose before looking into his green eyes with worry.

"_TarTar._"

* * *

Mint and Akari looked around with panic as alarms blared.

"What's going on?!" Mint asked, looking very distressed.

The scientist looked up and grunted. "Something in the testing chambers went wrong... your friend might be in danger."

Another scientist ran in. "Ma'am! You might wanna see this!"

"Come on!" All rushed out of the room to go see what exactly had happened.

Mint turned to Akari with worry in their eyes. "I'm afraid to figure what kind of hell Kira unleashed this time..."

Upon stumbling in the first testing chamber, they were horrified to see the chaos that wrecked havoc in the room; glass shards everywhere, water all over the floor, lights flickering, and their friends on the floor. Chili cradling the frightened Kira.

"O-Oh my cod..." Mint muttered and had a hand clasped over their gaping mouth.

Akari approached the two inklings with caution and got down to their level. "Chili... What happened?"

He looked at Kira, then back at Akari. "It's better to discuss this when we get Kira dried and in her room."

* * *

End of Chapter


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Answers

* * *

Sitting on the bed, in a dry outfit, and wrapped with a towel, Kira dried herself of any remaining wetness as the female scientist, Chili, Mint, and Akari sat around to listen to her. Explaining to them what she saw.

"My daughter is capable of demolishing an entire lab with her scream, that's a first." The scientist commented.

"And this is a first that my mother hid underground and became a scientist." Kira muttered.

Chili sat on the bed next to Kira, looking up at the scientist, "So Kira has a ton of power that is so powerful that if she uses that, it causes her nose to bleed?"

She solemnly nodded. "Yep... I was afraid of this. She have absorbed a lot of power from the dark crystal. Maybe a little too much power." She pulled out a book. "Upon further research, one of the books we have found was of the early ages of the legacy. It states here that the original dark hero had absorbed the entire crystal's power, making them extremely powerful. But with that much power, bared weight of the greatest responsibility imaginable."

"Is it the same with the Light Hero?" Mint wondered.

She frowned. "Unfortunately, that's a no, Mint. The Light Hero, had power, but was much more on the defensive and supportive role, making use of the light magic they had to solve puzzles, and heal the dark hero."

Akari snickered a bit. "Sounds like a certain octoling I know."

Mint blushed a bit in embarrassment and messed with their tentacles with an embarrassed grin. "Shut up!"

"But enough of that." Chili waved his hands dismissively. "Can ya explain to us how we're gonna get out of here?"

The scientist sighed. "Yes. But I want to help you get the answers you have been looking for."

"How so Miss?" Akari wondered.

"Call me Sasha." She told her. Sasha reached for a device and started typing on it. "We're still looking into the ancient scriptures we've found. But I'll certainly contact you all once we get something of interest."

Kira groaned a bit. "I'm so sick of all this bullshit... I just want to go home and relax..."

"You know, we could go on a vacation." Akari recommended. "I've had my eyes on a certain vacation area for a while. It's secluded so we'll have it all to ourselves. We should stay there for a while and relax while Sasha gets the research we need."

Kira nodded. "It'll also serve as a good area to practice combat." And everyone else nodded.

Sasha stood up and took off the anklets and grabbed their gear. "Here. I'll be getting you all to the surface, then I want you all to take a vacation whilst I work."

"Mom, don't you want to come up with us?" Kira wondered. "You've been stuck down here for eighteen years. And we still have so much to catch up on."

Kira and her mother both embraced as the inkling looked downcast.

"I understand fully... But I still have to put up a charade while I work. Until TarTar is fully eliminated, there will always be that looming threat." Sasha looked at her daughter. "You are an amazing young woman who can neutralize this threat. Gifted with dark powers, you and your friends will bring down the threat in no time."

Kira smiled for the first time in a while. "Thank you mom... I'll be sure to find you once this is all over."

"Good luck." She said and discreetly escorted the four out of the labs and to the surface entrance. Avoiding all contact with guards.

* * *

End of Chapter

_Sorry about all of these short chapters, but Aftermath is reaching it's conclusion and I'm running out of ideas at this point :/_

_Chapter 22 will be the final chapter, so stand by!_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Quiet Release

* * *

Kira fell face first onto her couch and groaned loudly. "THANK GOD I'M HOME!"

Chili flung himself onto the loveseat and groaned into the pillow. "CAN I FUCKING SLEEP NOW!?

Mint sighed and relaxed on the rocking chair. "Thank cod it's all over for a while."

Akari let out a sigh as well. "I'll go find us that vacation spot. For now, we relax."

"FINALLY!" Kira and Chili screamed.

Mint laughed a bit at their exhausted friends. "So glad things will be quiet for a while. Especially with the two inklings sleeping for weeks."

"Hell yeah." Chili grumbled. "I'm ready to get fucking wasted."

Mint frowned. "No alcohol."

"wHY?!" He cried out, frustrated. "I've been through enough shit! What's a squid gotta do to get a fucking vodka 'round here!?"

Mint huffed. "You're infamous for having a drink or ten."

"Oi! Don't fuckin' judge me!" He growled.

Kira sighed. "Just let the man have his alcohol, Mint."

They rolled their eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

_5 days later..._

* * *

Kira was at the terminal, picking up her shirt for Final Splatfest; choosing Team Chaos.

"You're going with Chaos?" Chili asked, a little baffled.

She nodded. "Course I am! Chaos brings something new every day! I'd like some relaxation at times, but where's the fun in that?"

"Good luck with that." Chili smirked. "Order is going to win."

She rolled her eyes. "You wish!"

Mint called to the two. "Kira! Chili! Come here!"

Both ran over to Mint, who had their phone ready. "Akari landed us that nice island getaway she was telling us about! We're going there for three weeks!"

Kira and Chili looked at each other for a few minutes before grinning wide.

"I... will get SO wasted there! Think of all the cocktails..." Chili told Kira

"Forget the cocktails! Think about all the martinis!" Kira exclaimed.

Mint smiled. "Come on and grab your things! We leave tomorrow!"

The group cheered as they ran to their homes to prepare for their trip.

* * *

Kira had been on edge for a while ever since she returned to the surface once again. On and off, she had been messing with her powers in the dead of night. Practicing flying and her scythe skills against all her friend's wishes with Misery.

In a sparring match with Misery at one of the abandoned station platforms, she stopped the Inkling midway in their training. "Stop! Kira, we need to talk."

"I thought I was doing fine." Kira commented.

Misery smiled a bit. "You were. But I've noticed you're more... distracted than normal. Are you okay?"

Kira sighed. "I'm not..." She made her weapon disappear and sat against the wall. "I have put all my friends and family in the worst possible danger. Because I couldn't protect myself, because I didn't fight back... I became this hero that has to save the world and shit... And now they're paying the price for it."

"You couldn't help it." The hybrid replied. "The way I see it, it was meant to happen."

"Really?" Kira wondered, shocked to hear that from Misery.

And the hybrid nodded, pulling Kira into a hug.

"You were chosen for a reason. Who would risk their life, on multiple occasions, for the well being of their friends? You. You became a hero. You were always a hero. And now, more than ever, you're seen as a strong Inkling who takes no shit. Your friends love you, your family loves you, and a whole civilization of Dark Inklings and Dark Octolings are waiting for you to make things right."

Kira felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Plus, you know Chili loves you, right?"

"Shut the fuck up, he doesn't love me like that." Kira retorted and shoved Misery away.

She laughed. "Course he does. Have you seen how he looks at you?"

"Like he wants to wrap his hands around my throat?"

"No! He really does like you that way. The cradling? How sweetly he talks to you? How he's always by your side?"

Kira stood up. "He's like a brother to me. Not a romantic interest."

"Suuuuure~!"

Kira gave Misery the middle finger and left the metro, with the hybrid laughing her ass off

* * *

The cool night made Kira feel at ease. Watching the soft glow illuminating the streets of Inkopolis and the last of the shops close for the night, the Inkling slipped on her headphones and hummed to Ebb and Flow. She rarely payed any attention to the surroundings around her as she strolled through the quiet streets to head home.

It was quite the walk from the metro to her house, but she didn't mind.

Suddenly, a loud snap that was audible to Kira through her headphones, making her jump. She didn't hesitate to bolt for her home, not wanting to see what exactly was chasing her. Arriving to her house, she fumbled for her keys and shoved them into the door, running into her house and slamming the door, locking it and closing everything in her house, locking it too and running upstairs to hide in her room.

She took a few swift breaths and wiped the sweat dripping off her forehead. She crawled over to her window and peeked out it, trying to potentially locate the mysterious figure, but found nothing.

"I-I'm going fucking nuts..." Kira said with shaky breaths. "I-I just need to sleep."

Kira stripped herself of her clothes until she was in her tank top and shorts and crawled into her bed, calming down from the long night.

* * *

A figure stepped out from the shadows and raised an eyebrow.

"Sir? This is Agent 19. I have sights on the dark one."

_"Excellent. Bide your time wisely and bring them all to me once you can."_ A mysterious voice cooed. It's voice broken and crackled.

"Rodger." She put the device away and smirked a bit.

_Fucking with you four is going to be the most interesting thing that's happened to me all year._

* * *

End of Aftermath

_We're not done yet folks! LifeLight, the third in the series, is coming very soon!_


End file.
